polooziyaxolanithiatheroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Abreenon-Tyrix - Example of Harmony
History The lowly populated island, considered to be the "Example of Harmony", is the only province that all species and cultures are accepted between one another. It was never always like this however. Over 1160 years ago, when beings began to inhabit this land, it was immediately plagued with civil wars. Dwarf vs High Elf vs Human vs Lycan vs Orc, but the gnomes never fought because they are pansies. At some points, their were even interspecie disputes over territory control. For years, this went on until 650 years ago when Father Warpol-Torix began his campgain. He alone figured out a way to calm each species. He held gathers showing how each species could profit from one another and represent the very few differences that they had between eachother. This soon led to the Abreenon Constution beening signed which gave everyone the right to be themselves, share territory and respect one another. In honour of his wisdom, The people of Abreenon Built the Red Hole; Fort Tyrix, on the small island to the north. Ever since, the island has been slowly populating and continues to appreciate the constitution. Culture Harquin Diat In honour of Warpol-Torix, a cermony is held each new summer at Lake Dalone, where games, shows, decorative foods and and other festive things are set around the lake. Here, the populus hold hands around the lake and pray in thanks (sort of like thanksgiving with more gimics). Next, after dusk, the ritual known as the Harquin Diat (Thankful Gift). Three Bishops are sent to Mount Dagren, Easdine and Bovanet to shoot Pure Light spears. they are shot so that they hit eachother which triangulates over the lake, causing a huge burst of light to appear in the form of fireworks. This is repeated 6 times in honour of the 6 species that live In Abreenon. Since Pure Light requires a lot of training and mana, only the best Bishops are chosen and they are often accompanied by Carnage Mages inorder to keep going. This festival usually lasts 3 days before the Harquin Diat. Lycan Although everyone appreciates one another in Abreenon, the Lycan like to keep to themselves up near Lake Revnace. Although they will not attack, refuse help from others or travel to negihbouring speice towns; one must wonder why they love the solitude. Dwarf Sticking to their roots, most dwarves live in the highly populated city of Gri'vendrahal. Here, they can mine all the want and the birds above are easy picking. However, many dwarves like to travel Abreenon as the minerals here are believed to be enriched and are perfect for farming. Gnomes All of the gnomes seem to stick around Port Ulog.....no one really knows why Orcs The Orcs of Kuncis seem to have the longest life spans. The oldest is currently 78...now 76. Fort Tyrix Nobody really travels here out of respect, unless they seek that of a Mage or Sage's assistance. The Island of Tyrix itself does not house any real value as it has basically become a training ground for the casters who have come to build. It is one of two most prestidge places to train, for it has a modified Second Scarring. Instead of an arena, they use a large chunk of the island, they must reach a check point and a voluntary lycan guards the checkpoint. also you must do it in three days. Population Dwarf: 15000 Gnomes: 7000 High Elves: 5000 Humans: 15000 Lycan: 500 Orc: 6000 Captial City:Port Harquin Royalty: Father Warpol-Torix Tempest: 1